Triangle Love or Love Triangle
by EchiryRyota
Summary: Sanada menyukai Niou, tetapi tidak menyukainya.. Bagaimana kah jadinya..


**Padahal aku belom apdet FF aku yang satu lagi, tapi malah buat FF yang baru . **

**Yah ini hanya FF selingan aja, mumpung lagi ada inspirasi nemplok di kepala Muahaha **

**Current mood: tired **

**Current Music: Echizen Ryoma – Thank you for… **

**Warning: Typo, ketidakjelasaan, bahasa gaul keseharian (?) **

**Pairing: NiouxSanada (aneh) sama YukimuraxNiou (sama anehnya) **

**Saya minjem tokoh-tokohnya Konomi Takeshi-sensei yaaaah~ **

**Triangle Love**

Hari yang cerah di Rikkaidai Fuzoku, sekelompok laki-laki sekitar berumur 15 tahun berlatih tenis di tengah lapangan yang di terangi dengan sinar matahari yang terik. Seorang lelaki mulai lelah berlatih dan tiba-tiba dia jatuh pingsan.

Sanada POV

Gw ngeliat dari kejauhan, si lelaki berambut silver yang karisma mukanya membuat mata gw silau. Tapi lama kelamaan kok mukanya dia pucet gitu yah, begitu beberapa menit kemudian dia jatuh ke tanah. Gw pun mulai panik, gw langsung lari nyamperin dia yang lainnya juga turut nyamperin dia. "Eh, lo ga papa kan Niou?" si Marui berusaha ngebangunin Niou tapi si Niou masih pingsan juga. Trus akhirnya gw sama anggota tim yang lain ngebawa dia ke UKS, gw sih pengen ngejagain dia disana, soalnya gw khawatir banget. Ah nanti ketauan bahwa gw suka sama dia, akhirnya si temen akrabnya Yagyuu yang jagain dia disana. Akhirnya kami pun ngelanjutin latihannya, setelah jam 5 sore latihan kami pun berakhir. Gw dengan cepatnya berlari menuju ke UKS buat ngejengukin si Niou, tetapi begitu gw pintu UKS ternyata si Seiichi se-sedang me-mencium keningnya si Niou, gw dengan paniknya langsung teriak dan ngagetin mereka berdua. Padahal pas saat itu si Niou lagi tidur nyenyak aduh jadi ngerasa bersalah, tapi yang ga gw habis pikir, ngapain si Seiichi nyium si Niou.

POV end

"Ge-genichirou! Ko-kok kamu bisa disini sih?" Kata Yukimura yang sudah berkeringat dingin karena dia sudah tertangkap basah mencium kening Niou. "Harusnya gw yang nanya kenapa lo nyium si Niou?" Sanada berkata dengan setengah marah. Niou pun terbangun mendengar pertengkaran mereka berdua, dia mungkin pusing dan segera mengambil tas latihannya yang ditaruh di sebelah tempat tidur UKS. "Oke, gw lebih baik ninggalin lo berdua berantem pusing tau gw dengerinnya, mendingan gw tidur dirumah"

Niou langsung berjalan keluar UKS. Sanada dan Yukimura pun melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka, Sanada mulai meraih kerah baju Yukimura dan mengangkatnya. "Jangan beraninya deketin Niou. Dia milik gw" Sanada memperingatkan si Yukimura dan dengan sekejap Yukimura menampar pipi Sanada, "Apa-apaan sih, Niou itu sepupuku. Wajar aku begitu dengan dia" Yukimura berkata dengan nada yang agak tinggi. Setelah mendengar perkataan itu, Sanada melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju Yukimura dan berkata dengan nada setengah tidak percaya "Serius?" Yukimura mengangguk kepala dan berkata "Serius, aku tahu Genichirou kalau kamu suka sama dia. Ga bakal lah aku ngerebut gebetan sahabat sendiri" Pertengkaran mereka pun berakhir dan mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Niou POV

Gue ga habis pikir, kenapa si Fuku-buchou sama buchou berantem di UKS kemaren, padahal selama ini gue ga pernah ngeliat mereka berantem bahkan ledek-ledekan. Ya sudah lah ngapain gue mikirin gituan segala, gue rencananya hari ini berangkat sekolah sama sahabat gue Yagyuu, tapi anehnya tiba-tiba si Fuku-buchou nyamperin ke rumah gue pagi ini "Ohayou, Niou.. Bisa ga kita berangkat bareng?" gue dengan herannya bilang ke dia "Lah, bukannya rumah lo sama gue jauh ya? Kok mau berangkat bareng sih? Dan sorry gue udah janjian berangkat bareng Yagyuu"

Tiba-tiba hape gue bunyi dan gue nerima sms dari Yagyuu 'Niou, maaf hari ini aku ga bias berangkat sekolah bareng kamu. Aku mau nganterin emak ke bandara' Yah, kenapa bisa kebetulan gini sih. Oke mau ga mau gue harus berangkat bareng si Fuku-buchou, udah jam 6.30 gue pun akhirnya berangkat bareng dia dengan TERPAKSA.

POV End

Mereka berdua pun akhirnya berangkat sekolah bersama, Sanada memulai pembicaraan ringan dengan Niou tapi perlahan-lahan tangannya mulai meraih tangan Niou dan menggenggamnya, muka Niou mulai nge-blushing sedikit dan reflex berkata "A-apa yang kau lakukan Fuku-buchou?" Sanada mendorongnya ke tembok yang berada di pinggir jalan dan mukanya pun memerah "G-gw su-suka sama lo.. dan gw ga tau gimana caranya nahan perasaan ini lagi" muka Niou sekarang sudah sangat merah layaknya ketiping rebus (Aduh jadi laper) dan dia mendorong Sanada dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Sanada "Ma-maaf Fuku-buchou ta-tapi gue ga suka lo, gue sukanya sama…" Sebelum Niou selesai berbicara Sanada sudah menempelkan bibirnya ke punya Niou, Niou tak dapat bergerak dia merasa sudah mati rasa. Sanada pun melepaskan bibirnya dari punya Niou. "Ma-maafkan aku Niou tapi kau harus jadi milikku" Niou pun menampar pipinya dan langsung berlari menuju sekolah meninggalkan Sanada, dari kejauhan ternyata Yukimura melihat semua kejadian itu dan ia pun menghampiri Sanada.

"Kamu di tolak ya Genichirou?" Sanada pun menatap mukanya dengan wajah seperti orang yang putus asa "Sepertinya gitu deh, aku ga bakalan bisa deketin sepupumu itu lagi" Yukimura menatap Sanada dengan muka perihatin, dan mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan bersama menuju sekolah "Tenang Genichirou pasti kamu bisa dapetin si Niou kok" Yukimura berkata dengan menyelipkan senyum di bibirnya.

TBC or End (?)

**Aduh saia galau nih mau ngelanjutin ini FF atau ga, soalnya kalo nulis FF harus ada mood dulu baru bisa. Mohon reviewnya buat nentuin mau dilanjutin ato ga.. Thanks bagi yang uda baca FF gaje ini ^w^ **


End file.
